Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a driving mechanism for windscreen wipers having a park position switch.
A driving mechanism of the afore-mentioned type has been described in EP 398630 A2. The contact bridge is shown to be an element displaceable within the lid of the gear box, which, by means of cams provided on the worm-wheel, can be reciprocated between two positions. To that effect, the contact bridge comprises a web guided in a corresponding slot. In the prior art arrangement, it is difficult to lock the contact bridge against dropping. Also, problems are encountered in generating a corresponding bias to place the contact bridge in adequate contact with the counter-contacts.